


A Curse Dyed Orange

by amehikokuzunoha



Category: Corpse Party (Video Game), Higurashi no Naku Koro ni | Higurashi When They Cry, Love Live! School Idol Project, Mystery Woman, Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-10-29 16:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10857522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amehikokuzunoha/pseuds/amehikokuzunoha
Summary: An extraordinarily creative and equally hilarious chronicle of characters that might be fictional.Or not.





	1. So we begin..Or something

Well,hi.I'd like to introduce myself.I am 6×*8==D×.My name might sound weird but that will all be clear in a moment.The truth is that I'm actually not human,just partially human.But I still think people should treat me better no matter what.

Ever since i started going to school i constantly got bullied by everyone,including the teachers.At first it didn't really matter much to me,but later it slowly started getting through to me and i felt bad about myself.It was really hard living like this on a day to day basis.

But even though it was so hard for me i still had something to keep me going.And that was him.Bane Venerus.Or just Bane.He was the hottest guy in school and everyone seemed to like him.That's kind of expected since he was so perfect.A little too perfect for me.He would never pay attention to me.And he never did.

Until one day.As usual some random guys from my school were throwing bananas at me he suddenly appeared.I thought to myself:Is he going to join them?But i was wrong.He told them to leave me alone.And i felt protected first time in my lifetime.Like someone cared.

And that seemed to be it.I felt like my life was finally getting better.And i was right.He loved me and I loved him.If I had forseen my happineess in the future i might not have done something in the past.If only I wasn't so desperate..

At that time it seemed right.I just wanted revenge.I just wanted to get back at those kids.I wanted to create something that would do that for me.And make them and all their succesors suffer.


	2. "The"  Mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The creation of Raika.

So we meet again.The last time i started my story I was at a much different place than I am right now.I was pretty much desperate enough to make a clone of myself but some nicer things happened like Bane~kun finally confessing his love to me.At first i had to sort my life out of course.I kind of started like this:  
Raika,or so my clone was named.As she was made for a really evil purpose i had to reverse this and fix this mistake.I didn't really know what to do as Rajka's personality pretty much reflected her appearance;really old and not attractive by society's standards.But i had to start from somewhere so i decided to teach her how to talk like a human.What i kind of found out is that she usually accented all vowels and had a kind of irritating voice.But after a long time of trying and trying to make her speak she has finally spoken one word that actually made sense.QUIET!

So finally Raika was kind of able to live in a human world right now.I felt kind of proud as I have taught her all that.But still I wasn't sure all evil was out of her.She still liked to eat bananas and leave the banana peels everywhere around the house.And she had a weird affection for all things mathematical.But what made me a little nervous is that i felt she developed a crush on MY boyfriend Bane~kun.I really didn't know what to do about this.

But then something no one even imagined happened.I was at school meeting Bane~kun.But we had an unexpected guest.Raika decided that was a perfect time for her to bring me a banana to school in case i got lonely.And the perfect time it was..for her to catch me in action with

Bane~kun!

I can't say Raika had taken that lightly.I noticed a slight change in her behaviour.She wouldn't talk to me anymore.She would just sit in the corner of the room with banana peels piled on and repeat silence! for hours and hours.And then she would just go to the window of her room and watch the sky with a hopeless look in her eyes.

And a few days after is when i started to notice a really big change about her.At first she kind of started to change physically,her face got more wrinkles,her nails grew abnormally long,and her body was starting to decompose.As a result of all this she started wearing a lot more makeup,and she polished her nails regularly.I thought this change was kind of normal until she started wearing really ugly coats and a pair of some extremely outdated glasses.

All of this obviously confused me a little.And I was going to let it slide.Until one night i felt something was off.The house we lived at seemed extremely empty all of a sudden.I climbed upstairs to Raika's room watching to not slip at the banana peels in the complete darkness.And when i saw the walls of Raika's room everything was completely clear.Walls filled with scribbles of mathematic equations and quadratic functions.Everything i ever feared of.Raika ran away to become an evil teacher.She was fulfilling her evil deed!!!


	3. A Curse Dyed Blonde?

So after a failed attempt to reverse Rajka's evil nature I kind of gave up on it for a while.She couldn't be found literally anywhere.Even Bane~kun kind of got sick of me talking about her all the time and distanced himself from me a bit.

Everything was pretty much the same until that one day my mom called me upstairs and said she had a message for me.She seemed kind of upset..

So basically the whole message thing really turned out to be big.One of my mom's distant relatives was kidnapped by none other than my clone.At least she was saying so.My mom suggested that she came and had a little talk with me about this.That left me feeling kind of nervous.Like I didn't know what to expect.And to think Rajka was back in my life.

Pretty much I spent the entire day thinking about where the hell Rajka went and why did she kidnap a cousin of mine so randomly.I didn't understand anything.The time flew by and i was already leaving the schoolyard when sudennly someone bumped into me.It was a girl a bit shorter than me.She had her eyes covered with her bangs as she was looking at her feet and I couldn't really see her face.But then she looked at me straight in the eyes.

It felt like we were looking at one another for hours but in reality it was just a mere moment.She finally addressed me and when i observed her carefully i could see that something was off.She was a Saturnus. I suppose this is the distant relative my mom was talking about.The girl then just broke into tears and told me a full story of how Rajka found her,locked her in the school's basement and forced her to eat some suspicious bananas.And the last thing she remembered is that she woke up,looked in the mirror and didn't see a human in the reflection anymore.

I was so confused about all of this.And I had so many questions.How did Rajka find her.And why.Where is Rajka even.And how did she get those mutated bananas.But instead of asking anything of the above i just said:"Well I'll be happy to help you.."  
I'm 6×*8==D× and you are..?  
But instead of a normal response that would be her introducing herself to me she just said "You actually have no choice.You have to help because I know you made her.And my name doesn't matter."  
I thought this was kind of inpolite but i kind of went with it and went home with a goal to make a reverse-saturnus machine while the mysterious girl was chatting away with my mom in the living room.Didn't even consider helping me?

I believe i succeded at making that machine.Weird because it took me the whole day to figure it out but i suppose i was getting better at all this technical stuff.I'm a saturnus after all.Getting the unknown girl to try it out was kind of unnerving since i didn't know what the outcome would be.And I just hoped it worked.I didn't really know what to think about her since she didn't really give much of herself out there and when she did talk she would be kind of rude.And the weridest thing is that even my mom doesn't know her name and she's supposed to be a distant relative or whatnot.Anyway I proceeded her to the reverse-saturnus mechanism in hopes it would bring her back to normal and hopefully give me some answers.

3..4..5 minutes passed.The proccess still wasn't done.But only as the 6th minute was going to pass i heard a huge booming sound that kind of shook the whole house a bit.I just saw smoke.And light.And her coming out.She was normal again.And she was just...beautiful.

I really didn't know what I felt at that moment but I felt..unusual.And the next thing the girl did was even more unusual.Instead of thanking me for helping her,or saying anything at all,she literally just passed me like i wasn't even there and started climbing the basement stairs step by step.I instinctively started following her.And she walked for a while alright.She got out of the house,walked the pavement,passed the street until she finally reached her destination.Which was a tiny bridge made entirely of really unsafe seeming wood.I kind of hesitated following her at this point but kept going anyway.


	4. Final Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of the end.
> 
> *new character*  
> -Fiona Wildstein  
> Bio:A lady capable of the unimaginable.Her shoulder length black hair may have many secrets but It's not as near as mysterious as her unusual tea drinking habits.Manipulative,always present but comes from the ancient past.Once a queen,a princess,a nun,at the moment a landlady and maybe a community service worker in the future.Time will tell.

How can I even start.All of the latest happenings in my life were quite hectic.There's a lot to explain too.All I can say is that while writing this I am completely fine,at a completely different place,but fine.I regret a lot of things I've done in the past,but that may be the only way I'll ever learn not to mess with the unknown.But will I learn?

Months have passed since the strange Raika related happenings.I still haven't fully recovered my brain from it.Like I was too confused.Raika kidnaps my really strange cousin and just disappears?I didn't hear a thing from either of them since my cousin pretty much ran away from me.She knew that bridge would fall apart so i could not follow her further.Hmph.But back to Raika.

Raika was still missing.Nowhere to be found.I gave up on looking for her almost completely.I kind of wanted to focus on my life a little for a change.My relationship with Bane suffered an awful lot.Even my relationship with mom was kind of strained.But even though i wanted to do that at the bottom of my soul I knew that I had to fix the Raika issue once and for all.But how?

The answer seemed to come at my door once again.And it was my cousin.Or should I say Rika.Long story short she caught me at the schoolyard once again.And she had a lot to tell me this time.About herself.I learned that she actually belonged to a an organization called Cloning Research and that she was quite familiar with Raika because she apparently knew she was going to come to this world once.I found that kind of hard to believe.Is she trying to claim she's psychic or something?I still had a lot of unanswered questions but one thing she said made me stop with the questions.And that was when she said she may have some highly needed information which was-Raika's address?!

This kind of made me jump from excitement.I was finally starting to make progress in my search for her.And Rika-glad that we know her name now-seemed to be interested in helping me too.I was really grateful since she found this out anyway.Don't know how.

The next thing was quite obvious-to find the address.And this part was quite easy because it was the well known wealthy part of the town-and the number 13.The first thing Rika and I encountered when getting there was quite of a sight:a well groomed floral garden full of daisies,and a gorgeous looking house which made me wonder how could Raika afford all this.And the next thing we encountered was a woman.

And no it was not Raika.She looked similar in the face a bit but she definitely wasn't her.She had medium lenghth jet black hair styled up in a perfect bun and she had glasses on which made her look kind of scholarly.And then when we just stepped onto the property she addressed us with a sweet voice  
-How may I help you two little girls?We looked at each other and just replied -We're looking for a middle aged woman that lives here.She then picked up two daisies from the ground and looked at them dreamily -Well..I'm sorry,but she's not here at the moment.I'm Fiona by the way.And you must be looking for Raika.I'm her landlord-and then proceeded at handing a daisy to each one of us.We thanked her and the woman left us with a wave and just disappeared into the house.  
Rika and I knew we had to go in there somehow and get more information.We didn't went through all this for nothing.So I suggested we took a deep breath and just went in in hopes that Fiona won't run into us.And so we did.She luckily left the door unlocked so we just went right in.Upon entering in front of us was a big hall,very nicely and expensively decorated.As I was looking at a particular vase decorated with little daisies Rika just poked me in the arm and pointed at the door.She overheard Raika talking.Talking to Fiona.She was home after all.


	5. Girls Time

I instinctively decided to try and snoop on them.I tried to look through the tiny keyhole.At first all I could see was a luxuriuos looking bedside table.But then i saw something I never thought I'd see.A mass of ruffled skin that was turned backwards and pointing one of it's bony arms at someone.With an unmeasureable dose of disgust I stepped away from the keyhole and just stared at the door for a moment.I took me a while to realise what I was looking at was Raika only wearing a pair of panties and her nude back facing me.

Rika held me from the back since I was in such a shocked,disgusted state.I just pointed at the door.I needed to get out.I'll deal with this later.Rika was unusually cooperative and just walked outside with me.I expected questions as "why such a sudden change of mind?" or something but as weirdly as always Rika just kept it quiet and sat on the well cultivated grass staring into the distance.  
-You know something..?,she said with a distant voice.  
I looked down at her with a questioning kind of gaze.  
-I don't know if we'll succeed at getting Raika listen to the voice of reason..but I don't want you to get in danger any more than you have to.If it gets out of hand..let's just stop.'kay?  
Is it just me or is Rika looking out for my well being?So weird coming from her but I guess people change. 

Rika decided to sleep over at my place since we planned on visiting Raika's supposed home once again.Rika seemed really out of sorts the rest of the day.Like she had something on her mind she was struglling with.

"I really think we'll get Raika back and situated" ,Rika said,while looking right through me.We were laying in my bed and it did feel kind of crowded,but I didn't really have another bed for her to sleep on.  
-I think I'll go to sleep now,i said while yawning.I'm so worn out from today's quest.Rika looked at me square in the eyes and hugged me while placing her head at my chest area.I'm wasn't sure is she asleep or not but this was going to be a weird night alright.

I was waken up in my room by the first rays of sunlight coming from my window.I got out of the bed and didn't make it as I was feeling really lazy.I just ran down the stairs and went straight to the kitchen since I was feeling unusually hungry.My vision was still kind of blurry.I started eating my usual morning cereal and it felt like my brain suddenly went into function again.I dropped the bowl and ran back upstairs.As soon as I took the first bite it got to my mind-Rika was gone! 

I swear I searched up everywhere in the house and around my house but she was gone.Again.And she told me she would help.I could already feel tears streaming down my face.I just felt betrayed.But this was not going to stop me.I was going do fix this by myself anyway.And I went on my way to Raika's supposed home.I walked through the well kept garden and got to the door which was wide open.This made me hesitate a bit but i decided I had to go in.This was not going to stop me.I saw Raika yesterday myself with my own eyes.I walked in and walked past the living room and kitchen.But then I felt something behind me.I could not hear any footsteps but I just felt a weird presence.

I turned around and saw the woman Rika and I met yesterday in the garden.She gave me the friendliest smile as ever and greeted me.But then she just went down the hall and I instinctively followed her.Then she just stopped at a certain door and looked at me and this time she was smiling again but her smile felt kind of menacing this time.Then she said with a sweet voice "Do you know It's a little rude to just walk around someone's property without permission,little girl? I just nodded and kept looking at her.Then she continued: "I've lived in this house for decades,I've lived in this town my whole life and I know each and every corner of it.People can't fool me.But I'll forgive you since you're such a cute little girl,she went on to say.I was kind of weirded out by this but I didn't have any time to think this over since the woman just opened the door and pushed me in!


	6. Teacup

The door opened.I heard someone walking on the wooden floor with what seemed to be high heels that made the clanking noise.I felt someone's hands on my shoulders and the person's long nails scratching my skin.I suppose you're not ready yet?-Fiona said whispering on my ear.I will be shortly,I replied feeling unsure."Well,you better"-she growled-we have guests here after all.And more are about to come soon.So Raika,be polite-she said while her tone was changing from sounding kind of angry to sounding sweet as usual.If you'll excuse me,I have to get ready..-I said.We have a lot to do after all.

My vision is so blurry.And what am I even doing in this room.Where am I?And then I remembered everything,I was pushed in here by the Fiona person.-"Well I guess she is back to her senses "  
I heard a voice and i immediately recognized it,it was the woman that pushed me in."Guess I'll have to deal with her now"- another person said and this time I was certain of who it belonged to.That was definitely Raika.I turned around and saw two women one of which was wearing a short red dress,red heels and had red hair.Or in other words Raika.The another one was Fiona and she was smiling as if she was satisfied with what she's done.I really like having little guests come over occasionally-Fiona said while giggling quite unpleasantly.Then I heard some weird murmuring coming from another corner of the room.There-with a shocked expression-I discovered Rika.She was layed on the ground and was all tied up.She was producing those noises because she had her mouth covered and was unable to speak.As soon as I saw her I jumped on my legs and ran to her about to untie her tied up hands but then I heard a most ear-aching yell from behind me and it was Raika screaming"Do I have to explain everything to you?Does it seem like I'll let the two of you go?I think It's pretty clear and even a bird would get it by now?".I guess I had to stop since she seemed pretty serious.Raika then proceeded to talking about everything and anything,about how she's ready to be on her own and how no one is going to stop her and Fiona was sipping her tea and occasionally saying something inbetween."So I suppose you have a lot to do with this"-i said seemimgly annoyed."And who are you even?"Fiona looked at me and smiled."I think It's pretty clear who I am,and I don't think It's nice of you to talk to me like this" and then stood up.She was holding a cup of tea and the tea moved from her hand as she was standing up and the cup fell on the floor.This seemed to trigger another side of this woman-she was extremely loud and angry shouting  
"How could this happen!" and "It's all her fault!" and calling Raika to clean up the mess.It kind of clicked in my mind at this point that Fiona was somehow controlling Raika.But I still didn't understand a lot of things.How did they meet.And why is Raika kidnapping Rika again but with me involved this time?


	7. Ray of hope

"So it seems that the two of you really like to butt your heads in other people's business", said Fiona with a smirk. Her hair was a little disheveled because of a tantrum she threw just before, and Raika was behind her fixing the now not so perfect bun.  
"No not exactly, because I made Raika and I'm sure you know that", I said and she seemed pretty annoyed of the prolonged boring conversation that was still going on.  
Then suddenly, Raika just appeared in front of me and she was carrying a smaller-length rope. "If so,right now I'm about to finish my creator once and for all, and I'm pretty content about it", said Rajka and her eyes were shining. I think i knew what was going to happen and sure it was happening. Raika put the rope around my neck and started to tighten it. She was trying to choke me to death! I started choking and trying to catch air to breathe. This is the first time I was so terrified for my own life and i was utterly helpless just grabbing the rope with my hands and trying to loosen it but Raika was trying to tighten it even more while maniacally laughing. And then right when I thought this is the time that my life will come to its end there was a loud knock on the door and I could feel Raika dropping the rope paralyzed. I also saw Fiona and she was just sitting there not even flinching. Then I heard a voice coming from outside yelling "Auntie Fiona!" and Raika had a puzzled expression. Then she looked at Fiona.  
"Who is that,Fiona?" she asked.  
"That's just my little niece Lia... I guess she's looking for me",said Fiona.  
Then I could hear murmuring from the back and it was Rika. I was kind of sure she was asleep by now but guess I was wrong.  
Then the door opened and i could see a girl a little taller than me with purple medium-length hair, wearing Rika's school uniform. Does Rika know this person?  
Anyways I could see that the girl is clearly shocked to see two girls laying on the floor and one of them being strangled to death in her aunt's house.  
"I can explain everything. No,I actually don't have to explain anything to you,child. Now go to your room and clean up the kitchen after. Why are you so filthy?",Fiona said with a disgusted expression.  
"No Auntie, I need an explanation. Why is Rika here all tied up and who is that woman holding the rope. I demand you to let her go,what the hell did she do?", the girl said, seemingly pretty shaken. She was on the verge of a crying outburst.  
"Watch your words! This is none of your business. And I'm demanding you to get out of here or you will join your friend as well!". Fiona started yelling and the girl looked pretty scared as if she knew that Fiona was not joking with the threats. She just looked at Rika and silently said "I'll be back" after she just left the room.I watched her just leave and i felt hopeless again,the only hope I had has now gone through the doors. And then i just felt two slams to my head after which my mind fell into complete darkness.


End file.
